The Last Good Time
by B. Jeepers
Summary: What happened after the finale, focusing on Jack and Karen.
1. Chapter 1

THE LAST GOOD TIME

A/N: This little 11 chapter tearjerker contains descriptions of illness, death and suicide. If you find this disturbing, consider yourself notified. However, if you like this story, I won't object to a complimentary review. Thanks in advance. As always, I own no rights to Will & Grace or the characters therein. I'm making no money on this, unfortunately.

Chapter 1

Karen and Jack were so delighted to see Will and Grace had finally reconciled their differences and reunited after almost 20 years of having drifted apart after a silly misunderstanding. As the four of them toasted their eternal friendship, the years seem to slip away. The old gang was back together. How could anyone have known that this would be one of the last cheerful moments they would ever share together? Circumstances would soon intervene to quash all their happiness.

It was very late when they decided to call it a night. Jack offered to take Grace and Will home in his limo so they wouldn't have to wait for taxis at that late hour. They gratefully accepted and when each was dropped off at his or her respective residence, they exited the vehicle with many a "thank you" and promises to keep in touch. When Jack and Karen were alone together once more, Jack sighed and slumped back in the seat.

"What is it, Poodle?" Karen asked.

"Oh, nothing, I guess. Just feeling a little more tired than usual. You know I'm not as young as I used to be," then, seeing the worried look on Karen's face, tried to laugh it off by adding, "It's three hours past our bedtime."

Karen giggled with her companion and snuggled against his arm. "Don't worry, honey. As soon as Rosie's ankle mends, she can begin serving us breakfast, lunch and dinner in bed."

Jack leaned into Karen and gently kissed the top of her head. After searching over twenty years for love, he realized he had been looking in the wrong places. It had been right in front of him. They were perfect companions.

_ To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A few weeks later, Grace was the first to honor the promise of keeping in touch. She had been absorbed with Leila's wedding plans, but while addressing the invitations she came to Jack and Karen's, which sparked a vague memory. She phoned Will. After a few pleasantries, Grace broached her concern. "Will, did you notice how tired and pale Jack looked when we were together last time? Even Karen looked down."

"Grace, do you EVER remember Jack having a ruddy, apple-cheeked complexion? Or Karen being bubbly? But now that you mention it, they didn't seem like their ebullient old selves. But which of us is?" Will tried to be glib. "Remember were all 20 years older now."

"I guess you're right. Anyway I think I'll call them later and ask how they're doing."

Will started to offer his ubiquitous advice, but knew it would not be heeded, so he said his good-bye and rang off.

Meanwhile, Jack awoke from a restless night with a start. He slowly sat up in bed. His head was pounding. It seemed like there was no oxygen in the air. It was strange since he hadn't had anything alcoholic to drink since that one shot he had when socializing last with Grace and Will. He moved to the edge of his bed and slid his feet into his comfy suede scuffs. He stood slowly. The sound of running water was issuing from Karen's room. She must have been up before him. God, what time was it? It must be late if Karen was already up. He turned to look back at his bedside clock, but when he did, a wave of vertigo enveloped him. Gasping, he slumped to his knees and groped back toward the bed. He didn't trust himself to stand up again, so he just knelt by the side of the bed and put his head down on the mattress, breathing heavily. Why wouldn't the dizziness stop? He clutched the sheets in his hands trying to make the room stop spinning. He didn't hear the water running any longer from Karen's room. He knew she'd be stopping by in a few minutes. He had to shake this strange sensation.

But suddenly her heard, "Oh my Lord, Jackie! What's wrong? Are you all right?" was Karen's startled reaction to seeing her Poodle in this unexpected state.

"I…I don't feel very well, Kare," Jack mumbled. She was at his side in an instant and helped him back to his bed and tucked him in like she always did. Thinking it was most likely just a touch of flu, she felt his forehead. Thankfully he had no fever, but at the same, he felt clammy. Not a good sign either. Karen tried to rationalize the unwelcome turn of events. But it was the wrong time of year for flu. What could be wrong with her Jackie? If that wasn't enough, she had been feeling a little under the weather herself the last few weeks with occasional nausea and general malaise. She couldn't blame that on alcohol either. Since they had been together, Jack had helped her overcome her dependence on it. He allowed her just one drink a week, usually on Saturday night when they had their special "song." Karen pondered the situation and reached for the phone.

_To be continued... _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Karen had summoned Jack's doctor. He had come and gone, taking a blood sample, and explaining that Jack was exhibiting symptoms of severe anemia and left a prescription for a blood-building tonic. That afternoon, Jack was still resting. He had been drifting in and out of it all day. Now that Rosie was back on her feet, Karen asked the maid make some of her tasty Salvadoran chicken soup. Karen brought a steaming bowl to her friend and fed him a few spoonfuls, but he didn't eat very much of it.

Karen later found herself in the sitting room trying to find something to divert her obsessive worry about Jack. She was flipping disinterestedly through her ubiquitous collection of magazines, when the phone startled her from her reverie. She answered it timorously only to hear Grace's booming greeting. Under the circumstances, it seemed annoying, but she realized that Grace was only being Grace and deep down had their well-being at heart.

"Oh, everything's fine, Honey," Karen fibbed to Grace's query in regards to their health. If she allowed any hint of concern about Jack or herself to seep out, Grace would be there in an instant, with Will at her heels, and both would have thousands of questions and demands and trying to run the show in a way that they thought best. Besides, they both had wedding plans for their kids to deal with. Why impose her problems on that?

The perceptive Grace, used to Karen's evasive tone, sensed that something was certainly NOT all right, but what could she do if Karen didn't want to share it? Grace tried another approach, but Karen wasn't buying what she was selling. Finally after a few more pleasantries, Grace rang off, but an annoying feeling of uneasiness enveloped her. Trying to shake it off, she returned to her work on the invitations.

Just as Karen set the phone in the base unit, it burped again. Irritated, Karen snapped up the receiver and barked, "What is it now, Grace?"

"Uh, Miss Delaney?" a familiar voice sounded.

"Oh, Doctor!" Karen was momentarily nonplussed at the unexpected call from her own doctor. "What can I do you for?"

"You remember coming in a few weeks ago for your routine yearly physical?"

"Yes."

"Well, your test results just came back, and I thought you'd like to know…"

Karen listened intently a few moments when a stunned look enveloped her face. She grimaced as she dropped the phone and slumped back in the chair.

A while later Karen stood outside Jack's bedroom door with her hand on the knob debating how to break the news to her companion and how he would take it. He had no clue about her circumstance, but she had suspected it for several weeks now. Taking a deep breath, she turned the knob and entered.

Jack was awake but still in bed with his face towards the window. When he heard the noise, he turned his head and smiled when he saw Karen standing there.

"Oh, Kare, I'm feeling much better now. I think I'll get up and have dinner with you."

Karen remained silent and unsmiling. She approached the bed slowly. Jack sensed her unease.

"What is it, Kare? Is something wrong?"

Karen nodded. "Don't get up just yet, Jackie. I have something to tell you and I think it's best if you're lying down for it."

"Ohmygod, what is it?" an alarmed Jack whined.

"Jack…honey," Karen sighed, taking his hand in hers, "I'm pregnant."

Jack looked stunned for an instant, then exclaimed, "Karen…that's…WONDERFUL!"

"You…you mean you're not angry?" Karen stammered.

"Angry? Why would I be angry. This is what you always wanted, wasn't it. Now you'll have a baby of your very own."

"I did feel like that, but that was years ago. I don't know how this will affect the baby…you know…being the age I am now."

"Don't worry, Kare. I'm going to get you the best obstetrician in the city. You and the baby will have the finest darn care available," Jack enthused. Suddenly he stopped as the realization also dawned on him. "By the way, do you know who the father is?"

Karen looked away and nodded slowly.

"Who?" Jack queried.

Karen exhaled and replied softly, "You are."

_To be continued... _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jack just looked stunned. Karen thought he might become resentful After a few moments he said in a suspicious tone, "When? I don't remember anything."

"Oh, Jackie," Karen explained, "You remember when we went to Siro's to celebrate your birthday four months ago?"

"I remember going, but I don't remember coming back," Jack replied.

Karen smiled faintly. Jack didn't have much tolerance for alcoholic beverages. "You got wasted on a glass of champagne. When we got back, I went to bed with you just to make sure you were going to be all right. And...well…you certainly were."

"Wh-what?" Jack looked incredulously at Karen. "How come you didn't say anything?"

"I didn't want it to affect our relationship. Besides, I didn't think I could get pregnant now."

"And you haven't been with anyone else?"

"No," Karen barely whispered.

"You know what this means, don't you?" Jack asked with a clipped tone and an indignant look on his face.

Fearing that Jack might demand that she terminate the pregnancy, or worse - abandon her, taking his wealth with him and leaving her penniless and with child, she choked, "What, Poodle?"

Suddenly brightening and exclaiming in his high tenor, Jack answered, "We're gonna have to get married!" as he hugged Karen.

"Oh, Jackie," a relieved Karen exhaled in relief as she returned his embrace.

"Let's go down to City Hall the first thing in the morning and apply for the license," Jack enthused.

Karen smiled. Jack pulled her into the bed where they snuggled and giggled well into the night as they made their plans.

_To be continued... _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A few days later, Karen and Jack were quietly married in a civil ceremony. They didn't even invite their usual circle of acquaintances. Only Rosie was privy to the situation and, being discreet, not likely to mention it to anyone. The newlyweds would break the news when they felt the time was appropriate, probably after the high of the D'Angelo-Truman-Marcus nuptials died down.

While they were away on their honeymoon, Rosie was also given a holiday. They planned to be back a week or so before Leila and Ben's wedding. Jack still hadn't quite shaken the symptoms that had plagued him. Often while Karen was out shopping or sightseeing, he would just stay in the hotel room resting, telling Karen that he was just too tired. She offered to stay with him, but he wanted to make sure she was having a good time and insisted she go on without him. Twice while she was out he had experienced episodes of bleeding from the nose, but was able to hide this from his new bride. The prescription tonic didn't seem to be helping very much. Even thought he was feeling weaker by the day, he called upon his old acting skills and put on a facade of enthusiasm for Karen's sake.

However, when they returned, Jack seemed more tired and drained than ever. So while Karen and Rosie unpacked the luggage, he went to the sitting room and flopped in a chair. He noticed that there were messages waiting on their answering service, so Jack screened the calls. Most of them were routine, but there were several from Jack's doctor asking for a callback.

Wondering that the physician wanted, Jack dialed the number. After announcing himself to the receptionist, he was placed on hold for a few moments. Finally the doctor's voice sounded in the receiver.

"Mr. McFarland, we weren't able to reach you for the last week."

"Yes, I was away on a…vacation." Jack explained.

"Well, anyway, your blood test results came back. I'd like to discuss it with you. Can you come down to my office around 3 PM this afternoon?" the medic asked.

"Uh, yes," Jack slowly replied. The news must be really bad, or the doctor wouldn't insist on an office visit, he would have just said what it was on the phone.

_To be continued..._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

About 4:30, Jack returned from his appointment. He wasn't smiling; in fact he looked downright anguished. He didn't see Karen and didn't even attempt to find her. She was probably in the kitchen supervising Rosie's dinner preparations. Right now, he didn't feel very much like eating. He just went quietly to his bedroom, shut the door, and without undressing, collapsed on the bed. After lying there a few minutes, he rolled over on his back and pulled a piece of paper from his pocket, unfolded it, and stared at it for quite some time; the doctor's diagnosis and prognosis still playing over in his mind.

He was still reading the document, like Will examining a business contract looking for a loophole, when he heard a noise at his door. He quickly shoved the letter under the pillow just as Karen peeked in. She only knew he had gone out for a while, but not the reason.

"Oh, you're back. I didn't hear you come in," she said.

"I've only been here a few minutes."

"Dinner will be ready in about twenty."

"Fine," Jack responded without any enthusiasm.

Seeing her new husband so downcast exclaimed, "Jackie! What's wrong?"

"Kare, come and sit down," Jack said softly.

She approached and settled on the edge of the bed. He reached out and took her hand, cradling it. He didn't look directly at her. Keeping his gaze averted, he sighed and began,

"Now that we're legally married, if anything happened to me, you'd get everything, except for some small provisions I've made for Rosie, Will and Grace. You and the baby won't have to worry about anything financially."

Karen was taken aback at Jack's serious tone and wondered what brought on this melancholy topic. Karen was still feeling up from the splendid holiday they had and couldn't understand Jack's mood. She tried to think of something to lift his spirits. After all, they had Ben and Leila's wedding to attend. So in the most flip tome she could muster, she jumped up, tapping Jack on the shoulder saying,

"You get. Now we're going to bed after dinner and watch all those talk shows you taped while we were away and laugh at all the fat bimbos crying about why they can't get boyfriends."

Jack smiled wanly saying, "Can't wait, Kare."

Karen beamed in anticipation.

While Jack and Karen were at dinner, Rosie went to their bedrooms and turned down the sheets, but when she tugged at Jack's pillow, the doctor's letter that he had stashed under it fluttered to the floor. She couldn't help but glance at the contents as she picked it up. After reading a few word she muttered, "Mia Dios!" as she sat heavily on the bed. If Jack had hidden the letter there, she reasoned, he probably wanted it kept a secret. She couldn't let on what she had found out, so she quickly placed the paper back under the pillow, turned the room light off and hurried out of the door.

When Jack returned to his room, he knew Karen would be coming, so he grabbed the letter from under the pillow and stuffed it into the inside pocket of his lounging jacket, then draped the garment over the back of a chair.

The next morning, Rosie made an extra effort to prepare a scrumptious breakfast with all the things Jack liked. Jack wondered at the extra attention and the maid's unusual silence. Ordinarily she would be complaining about everything and insulting everyone. She placed them on the table, trying to keep her eyes averted, but as she walked past Jack's chair, she gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze. Their eyes met then and Jack realized that she knew. Rosie just nodded her head imperceptibly showing Jack that she would keep mum until he said otherwise. His eyes gazed back with a wistfully understanding look. They both read each other perfectly.

He had a follow-up with his doctor at 10 AM. The previous day, the doctor had explained the illness to Jack and that it was advanced and it was terminal. It didn't turn out to be anemia like the physician had first suspected. It was leukemia. Acute Myeloid Leukemia.There was no cure or treatment at the stage of this particular type, only palliative procedures. Jack would just keep getting weaker and weaker over about the next week or so, then quietly slip away. Jack had already anticipated the bad news and told the doctor that it was important that he be able to attend the upcoming wedding.

_(flashback) _

"I wouldn't recommend it. You could become quite ill under the stress. You wouldn't want to pass out...or worse, in front of everyone!" the physician advised.

"Isn't there anything you can do?" Jack pleaded. It was important for him to be there. It would be the last time he'd get to see who was left from the old gang together.

"Well, I could give you a transfusion, but the effects will be very temporary, but it may buy you just enough time."

"Let's do it and as quickly as possible," Jack said grimly without even having to think about it.

"Okay, but I'll have to have a type and cross match done on you. I can use the leftover sample I took from you."

_(end flashback) _

Now Jack lay on his back on the table in the office, a shirtsleeve rolled up almost to the shoulder and a huge hypodermic needle stuck in his cephalic vein. He hadn't anticipated it would take this long, but perhaps the benefit would make it worth it. But finally it was over. The doctor applied a compress to the site for a while and checked to make sure there was no bleeding. After applying a bandage to the site he helped Jack sit up and inquired how he felt.

Jack said he was okay. He indeed felt better. This idea seemed to be working. The physician made him rest in his office for half an hour just to make sure there was no bad reaction. When Jack walked back to his waiting limo with some of the old spring in his step and color on his cheeks. Karen was going to be in for a pleasant surprise.

_To be continued... _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

The day of the wedding dawned warm and fair. Jack and Karen prepared themselves for the noon ceremony. Attempting to disguise her condition, Karen wore a loose fitting light lilac colored sleeveless lame dress with cream pumps, a matching sequined handbag, and of course, plenty of jewelry. Jack wore his best dark suit with his patent leather oxfords and a lavender colored necktie that set off Karen's dress. The limo delivered them to the church where they were escorted to their seats that were fairly close to the altar.

Jack looked around to see who else of his old acquaintances were in attendance. There was Joe with his daughter, Hannah, and her husband. Larry had succumbed to a bad case of flu several years ago. Scattered around the church were a few of Vince's siblings and their respective families or current relationships.Rob and Ellen occupied a bench in a central location. All their numerous children had grown up and left home. Some married, some were still looking, but Jack heard that they were all happy. Thinking of children, he glanced down at Karen's slightly bulging abdomen. He smiled faintly. He would like to have known if it was going to be a boy or girl, but Karen opted not to have the test done. She said she wanted to be surprised. Looking up again, he saw many others that he didn't know. Of course the group in police uniforms were Vince's friends from the NYPD. Others could have been acquaintances of Leo and Grace or Vince and Will. People that they had come to know since they had all gone their separate ways. There were quite a few young people, likely college friends of Leila's and Ben's. Unfortunately none of the couple's grandparents could attend. Of course, Will's father had passed on for quite some time as had Vince's father and mother. Grace's dad was gone also. Her mother, Bobbi, was confined to an assisted care facility, as was Marilyn Truman.. Leo's parents had retired to Florida and were not in good enough health for the long trip to New York. Of course, the wedding was being recorded to send to those who coudn't attend..

Jack looked ahead. Will and Vince were sitting right up front and a little to his left. They looked nervous, but who could blame them. Grace was sitting in the next bench across the aisle to Will and Vince's right, almost in front of Jack and Karen, but four rows in front. She looked serene under the circumstances. Ben was looking very handsome in his dark suit and white carnation in his lapel. The best man seemed to derive amusement at his edgy fidgeting. The bridesmaids were lined up near the altar looking splendid in their light pink dresses. The couple had opted for a traditional service. The Bridal March sounded and heads turned towards the back of the church. Leila emerged, looking fabulously beautiful in her lacy white gown and flowing veil; holding Leo's arm as they made their way slowly to the alter. Leo looked almost the same except for a few more lines in his forehead and wisps of gray at the temples, and looking every bit the proud father that he was. He placed his only child's hand in Ben's, took his place beside Grace, and the ceremony began.

_To be continued... _


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The reception was a blast. Everyone was feasting on the sumptious buffet and dancing. The hired band played a variety of popular slow and upbeat tunes. Will danced with Vince. Vince danced with Grace. Grace danced with Ben. Joe danced with Leila. Hannah danced with Jack, but most of all Jack danced with Karen. He didn't want the day's happiness to end. With all the entertainment and excitement, he hadn't felt like this in a long time. But soon it came time to cut the wedding cake. All the guests returned to their seats as the focus now shifted to the newlyweds once more. As they sliced up the confection, Jack suddenly stood up and quickly made his way to the rest room. Everyone's attention was focused on the bride and groom. Hardly anyone noticed Jack's departure and if they did, just assumed he was making a "call."

Jack lurched into the lavatory and grabbed the nearest sink for support. He looked in the mirror above the basin. He was deathly pale. He gripped the porcelain even tighter.

"Damn!" he thought to himself. "The transfusion didn't last. At least not as long as the doctor had hoped." Not wanting to spoil everyone else's evening. He flopped onto a chair in the washroom, putting his head down as far as he could. Maybe this was just temporary. He could rest a few minutes and then rejoin the festivities. A few minutes later he heard a noise at the door, then Will's voice crying, "My God, Jack. What's wrong?" Will was one that had noticed Jack's hurried departure and, wondering what was taking him so long, came to investigate.

Not wanting Will to see him like this he turned his face even farther to the wall, but Will was on him in an instant, squatting beside his friend. Will gently lifted Jack's head and was aghast at Jack's appearance.

"Now tell me...what is it?" Will demanded.

"Oh, probably just drank too much," Jack offered weakly.

"Don't B.S. me, Jack. I watched you. The strongest thing you had was ginger ale."

"Too much dancing?" Jack countered.

"I'm not buying it, McFarland. Now spill it!" Will barked as he pulled up another chair and sat beside his friend.

Jack saw he couldn't keep his condition hidden any longer so he explained what had been happening in his and Karen's life the past few weeks.

Will just looked totally stunned, then moaned, "Oh, Jack…I had no idea. I'm **_so_** sorry. How's Karen handling it?"

"She's so happy about the baby, I didn't have the heart to tell her about...about..." then exhaling slowly, "She doesn't know."

"Ohmygod." Will whimpered. "You…you…won't even get to see your child?" Will clutched Jack to his shoulder as both men started to sob when suddenly Leo walked in on them.

"Oh, excuse me. If you two want to be alone, I can come back later," Leo tried to use his sarcasm to lighten the mood.

Will, still blubbering, enlightened Leo to the situation.

Leo was familiar with the disease and let out a low whistle followed by "Bummer!" He reiterated what Jack's doctor had already described and its dismal prospects.

Leo and Will helped Jack back to his table. On their way, Jack told the other men not to say anything about him anyone at least for a few days. They reluctantly agreed. Will whispered to Karen that Jack had taken suddenly ill and suggested that they might make an early departure from the reception. Karen, who had been nursing a grape-flavored sparkling beverage (she had totally gone dry because of the baby), looked worriedly at Jack and agreed. They left quietly.

"Oh, Kare, I'm so sorry." Jack kept repeating over and over as they rode back to their penthouse. Karen, more concerned now at these constant bouts of illness, tried to mollify him saying it was probably too much excitement that he wasn't used to and other soothing things, but all Jack could do was keep apologizing. When they returned, Karen helped Jack undress and get into bed. If he wasn't any better in the morning, his doctor was going to be receiving a very stern phone call. Karen looked at Jack's pallid face and listened to his labored breathing. Averting her gaze, her eyes fell on his clothing scattered about the room and the lounging jacket draped in the chair. Trying to find something distracting to do, she decided to hang up the garments. As she lifted the jacket from the chair, the doctor's letter that Jack had concealed in the inner pocket, took another tumble to the floor. Karen snatched it up and read the contents. She turned almost as pale as her husband. She sat heavily in the chair staring at the unwelcome revelation.

"No…NO!" she screamed. 

_To be continued..._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jack was roused from his lethargy by Karen's wails.

Looking blearily at her he moaned, "Kare? What's wrong? What is it?"

Karen leapt towards the bed still clutching the letter in her fist. "Jackie, oh Jackie. Say his isn't so," she begged, but deep down realizing this is what had been behind his worsening symptoms.

"Oh, no…you didn't read that did you?" Jack asked, now realizing his charade was over.

Karen nodded. "How long have you known?" she tremulously asked.

"Since we got back from vacation. The doctor had phoned with his diagnosis, but we were away. The message was on the answering service."

"But you seemed to be better lately," Karen pursued.

Jack explained how he had undergone a blood transfusion and that the doctor had indicated it wouldn't last long – just enough to get him through the wedding and maybe a little more.

Karen's lower lip was trembling as she looked into Jack's azure eyes. "Jackie," she said softly, "you went through that just so you could go to the wedding?"

"Yeah, Kare. It was important. I knew it would probably be the last time we'd all be together."

Karen lost it then and collapsed, sobbing, next to Jack. He put his arm comfortingly around her and let her cry herself out. Then they both fell asleep together.

For the next few days, Karen hardly left Jack's side despite his admonitions that she get some rest for herself, but she wanted to spend every possible moment with him. They both knew there weren't going to be many more. Eventually the word about Jack got around.

Amongst the bevy of well-wishers, Will stopped by with some of his "famous" carrot and ginger soup. Jack thanked him graciously and even managed to eat some of it although it was more to please Will than any real need he felt. It tore Will up emotionally when he saw how sickly Jack looked and how he must be suffering right now; trying to be brave for Karen's sake. He remembered back on their younger days when Jack had all the bouncy enthusiasm of a teenager, but not any emotional maturity. Jack had really mellowed and shown more responsibility since those long-ago days.

Grace also made an appearance with Leo in tow. Leo gave Jack a quick examination, but when they were out of Jack's sight, Leo shook his head sadly. Grace quietly sobbed and dabbed at her eyes all the way home. Everyone felt so helpless. Who would have thought Jack would be the first to go, being the youngest of the group? Their friend was slipping away and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

_To be continued... _


	10. Chapter 10

A/n: For the next two chapters, get your tissues ready.

Chapter 10

It was exactly a week after Ben and Leila's wedding. Karen had moved a portable bed into Jack's room so she could be nearby if he needed anything, or... whatever. Jack hadn't been able to eat anything for days now. He refused to go to the hospital, so his doctor had set up an IV drip to keep him hydrated. It was only a matter of time now.

Around 11 AM, Jack opened his eyes and saw Karen sitting tensely in a chair close to the bed.

"Kare?" he croaked hoarsely.

"Yes…Poodle," Karen choked.

"You know what I'd really like right now?" he barely whispered.

"What, honey?"

"Some lemon tea."

Karen reached for the intercom to ask Rosie to prepare it, but Jack stopped her.

"No. Karen. Couldn't _you_ make it? It would mean a lot to me. Please?"

Karen couldn't refuse such a small and reasonable request. It would probably be one of the last things she could do for her Jackie. She would be more than happy to make it for him.

"Thank you, Kare…thank you for _everything_. I love you." He squeezed her hand and flashed one of his old smiles at her.

She bent over and kissed him. "Love ya too, honey. Be right back," she whispered as she exited the bedroom quickly, not wanting him to see the tears trickling down her cheeks.

Sighing, Jack turned his head again towards the window. Things were becoming whitish and misty now. He slowly closed his eyes, but the haze was still there and it was becoming denser. Then suddenly through the fogginess, he saw two figures approaching. One was his mother, Judith, and by her side was Elliot, now a handsome young man. Judith had suffered a fatal heart attack seven years past. Elliot had died in a traffic accident, caused by an intoxicated motorist, three years ago.

"Jack, dear!" Judith beamed. We've been waiting for you."

"Hiya, Jack!' Elliot greeted his biological father. "What's shakin'?"

Jack smiled and hurried towards his family, embracing them, and then with an arm around each one, they all walked off and disappeared into the mist.

Karen returned with the tea tray and set it on the nightstand. She saw Jack's eyes closed and thought he had fallen asleep again. She tired to awaken him.

"Jack. Jack, honey. Your tea's ready." There was no response. She tapped him gently on the shoulder. "Jack…JACK?"

Slowly, as realization dawned, she grabbed his wrist and felt for a pulse.

"NO! NOOOOOOO!" she screamed as she dropped to her knees, wailing and clutching the bed sheets. "JAAAAACCCKKK!"

Rosie, who was dusting the bookcase in the sitting room, heard Karen's distress and surmising what had happened, hurried in the direction of the bedroom.

Suddenly, a stabbing pain shot through Karen's abdomen. She gasped. It was followed quickly by another wave of severe discomfort... then blackness.

_To be continued..._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Karen awoke to see Grace sitting by her side. "Grace, honey. What's going on?" Karen asked sleepily.

However, the relieved looking redhead jumped up saying, "I'll be right back."

Karen looked around again. Then she noticed the monitors and IVs around her and realized she was in a hospital. Shortly Grace returned with a nurse.

"Well, Mrs. McFarland, how do you feel?" the nurse inquired.

"Uh, okay, I guess," was Karen's bewildered reply, but at the mention of the name McFarland, she started to remember.

"Jackie!" she cried and started to get out of bed.

Grace looked concerned as the nurse held Karen down. "Please, Mrs. McFarland. Lay quietly and your friend will explain things to you." Karen stopped her struggle.

The nurse gave Karen a brief examination. When she had gone, Grace began, "Karen, you've been here almost a week. You went into shock when Jack…died."

When Karen heard these words, a deep line appeared in her forehead and the corners of her mouth fell. A flood of memories were taxing her emotions. Grace was a little misty herself, after all, these had been her friends for decades, but she swallowed hard and continued.

"And...you…um…" Grace didn't know how to break the other sad news or how Karen would take it. She thought just the simple straight approach would be best. "You...miscarried your baby."

Karen just looked stunned, then finally murmured, "I see."

That was not the reaction Grace had expected at all. Grace went on to explain that they had a lavish funeral for Jack and had recorded it for her since she couldn't attend. Karen continued to stare stonily ahead.

"Karen, are you all right?" No reply. "Karen?" Grace tried again, but Karen remained silent. Grace stayed a while longer, trying to coax a response from her friend, but Karen was not in a communicative mood. Feeling remorse for Karen and the double misery that had been thrust on her so suddenly, Grace knew Karen needed help from a better source than herself. She phoned Will to report that Karen had come out of her shock, but was withdrawn. Will was not surprised at Karen's reticence. After all, she had lost the two things that were most dear to her on the same day. That would have most people in shock to say the least. They were both hopeful that the hospital would help Karen with medications and counseling.

A few days later, Karen was released. Will and Grace were on hand to see that she was settled comfortably in the penthouse. She was now responding to questions, but only with a grunt or monosyllabic answer. The friends stayed a while, offering what comfort they could, but eventually they had to leave. Rosie would be there to see to her needs. The quiet settled in, but Karen just sat and stared at nothing in particiular, reminiscing on her memories of Jack. She just nodded negatively when Rosario came in at dinnertime and asked if she wanted anything.

It was just starting to get dark when she silently arose and walked over to the piano; the piano at which she and Jack had shared many happy times. She brushed her fingers lightly over the keys. Her lower lip trembled slightly remembering the nimble and talented hands that had touched them last. Turning away from the instrument, she made her way to the TV, placed a disk in the player and turned on the set. She watched Jack's funeral, outwardly impassive, only a tear that trickled down her cheek to belie the emotion raging inside, as the people she and Jack knew each paid their solemn respects or shared a memorable anecdote about their newly departed friend. When it was over, Karen clicked off the TV. Her mind was made up.

Karen arose and went to the wall safe hidden behind that gaudy portrait of Jack that used to adorn Karen's bathroom in her former residence. Opening it, she extracted two documents - her and Jack's wills. She already knew what they said, but she wanted them out in the open - within easy access for anyone needing them later. However when she went to place them on the table - a small paper fluttered out from between them. She caught it and unfolded it. It was a written note. She looked closer and realized it was in Jack's handwriting. This must have been the last thing he wrote - a love poem for her. She sat heavily in the wingback chair, as her tear filled eyes scanned the tender message:

_My dearest Karen…words can never tell  
How your love has set me free.  
I looked for love for years and years  
And didn't even see it, right in front of me._

_Who knows if it would have been different,  
If only we had met,  
Before all the complications;  
Before our lives were set._

_So remember me, my love,  
When autumn chill crisps the air.  
Or the spring rains come  
And make the landscape fair.__  
_

_Just know my love continues -  
It's not bound by time or place.  
I leave this life and you – sadly,  
Oh so sadly, my destiny to face._

_Loving you forever - Jack _

Karen sat in a trance for a few moments with the poem pressed against her heart, then folded it carefully and placed it in her bodice. She arose and walked slowly but deliberately to Jack's bedroom. She looked around at the made bed and everything so neat and orderly – just where it should be, like Jack was just out for the moment and would be coming back at any time. But Karen was no fool in that respect, she knew she would never see her Jackie again and that she would never be a mother now. She wouldn't even have the child that would have been a part of Jack to her. She felt that her life was all but over, too. Sighing heavily, she made her way to her own bathroom and rummaged briefly in the medicine cabinet. It didn't take her long to find what she wanted – one of her old prescription bottles. With trembling hands she poured the contents into her receptive mouth and quickly swallowed them with a gulp of water. She went over to her bed and laid down on it, withdrawing Jack's poem and laying it beside her on the pillow. 

"I'm coming, Jackie…I'm coming," she whispered.

Karen suddenly found herself surrounded by white mist. She didn't know where she was. Then she heard a familiar tenor voice through the fog, "Karen."

She turned in its direction to see Jack walking towards her. He looked young and healthy again. "Oh, Jack," she sighed. Then she noticed that her own physical and emotional pain were gone. She felt contented for the first time in weeks. Jack was beaming. As they approached each other, she saw he was cradling something in his arms. As she came up to him, she could see it was a baby wrapped in a white downy blanket.

"Our baby?" Karen asked.

"Jack nodded as he relinquished it into Karen's outstretched arms. The little bundle had a topknot of fine, dark hair and the largest, clearest, most adorable blue eyes. The baby gazed at it's mother and cooed happily, kicking its small legs inside the wrap in eager cheerfulness. Karen looked up at Jack and smiled. He slipped an arm around her.

"Her name is Melody…Melody McFarland," Jack said as he sweetly kissed the top of Karen's head. "In honor of our Saturday nights at the piano."

Karen, holding her new daughter and Jack by her side softly humming one of their favorite songs, turned and walked off, disappearing into the milky haze. They were finally together forever. No more last good time, now it would be good times everlasting.

_The End _


End file.
